Shattered Dreams
by Talia WolfFang
Summary: Sing me a tune, little birdy. Won't you spin me a melody? Oh? You think you can escape? Go on little bird. Let's see you try. Your wings are broken, you can't fly. A drabble, on Nightmare (the character) and preGSA!Meta Knight. May be prolonged into a story. If I have time. Rated T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.**_

_**Text Used:**_

_**Author Note, Emphasis on a word, **_Normal Text, **Nightmare Speaking, **_Thoughts_

* * *

**Sing me a tune, little birdy. Won't you spin me a melody?**

**Oh? You think you can escape?**

Ominous laughter filled the air.

**Go on little bird. Let's see you try.**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness everywhere.

Panic gripped the child. Where was he? All he knew was to run, and run, and never stop. There was something behind him – _he knew it, it was coming, oh __**Nova **__please no – _but where, where was it? The maze he ran through was never ending, _where, where can I hide? _Dashing down the tight corner, limbs trembling, wings battered as his heart thudded in his chest, a staccato rhythm that was _toofasttoomuch – _

**Not quick enough, my pet. Little birdy, how much farther can you go?**

No, No, NO! Ignore the voice, keep on going. The child chanted to himself, sweat drenching his scrawny form. _Almost where?_ Asked a tiny voice in his head, filled with the hopelessness he refused to acknowlege. _It's pointless –_

Shoving down the doubt, the child continued to run. All he knew was that whatever was behind him was bad, and to get away.

**Dead end, checkmate. Little chick, your time is up.**

And then all he could feel was _painpainPAIN _as the darkness closed in, and a claw reached down and grabbed hold –

The child woke up screaming, a piercing wail of pure terror. His luminescent golden eyes darted around, body tense and adrenalin still pumping as he prepared to fight or flee. In the ramshackle shelter he was currently residing in, the air was still, filled with the gentle sounds of the night. After a few seconds, assessing that there was no immediate threat, he forced himself to calm his racing heart that was still screaming _run, run, get AWAY. _

Burying his face into his arms and curling up to conserve warmth, the dark-haired child shuddered silently. A rusty switchblade is clenched tightly in his left hand, although his underweight, bruised form could hardly do damage to a scarfy.

"Just a dream," he muttered softly, seemingly trying to convince himself, "just a silly nightmare, it can't hurt me – "

* * *

**That's where you're wrong, Meta. Nightmares are my domain, and they certainly can hurt. I'll show you true fear, true pain. For this is my chessboard, my game to play.**

**Do you think you can escape from my cage, little bird?**

* * *

Even the most vicious of demon beasts flinched when they heard Nightmare's cackle. Customer service, while a great salesman and somewhat valuable to Nightmare in that way, was definitely not a warrior who had a reputation to uphold. So, he shivered openly as the sound rebounded off the walls of their headquarters. It seemed like something had pleased Master. He almost pitied whoever had caught Nightmares attention.

* * *

_**So, um... How was it? Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing this, and don't expect it to be updated anytime soon. (Looks like the "fall in love with a minor fandom" curse has struck again XD ) This is what happens when you try and do homework at 1 am because you forgot it was due tomorrow. And read too many Meta Knightmare fics. :/ Stupid me.**_

_**Aahaha this is probably the creepiest thing I have ever written... Sad, isn't it? I gave myself the shivers, but no one else. *Sweatdrops***_

_**If you're wondering about the Scarfy thing in the second section, a scarfy is one of the floating red things that look cute but turn evil when you touch them and then try to bite your head off in the Kirby games. They're pretty weak, but are REALLY annoying when your on low hp and trying to fly away. **_

_**Nightmare refers to Meta Knight as his "pet" and "birdy" in this fic, it was a (probably failed) attempt to capture an eerie mood and show how Nightmare viewed Meta as entertainment.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
